Attack on Beinn Dearg
The Attack on Beinn Dearg was an aggravated attack of the Paullian capital by TC Studios forces as a result of their utter failure during The Sea Battles of Summerleaze Lake. Five hundred Paullian troops were killed in this offensive manoeveur, wiping out most of their army. After breaking through the garrison, TC Studios forces entered the government building and arrested prominent Paullian politicians, dissolving the government. The troops then took control of the town, instigating military rule. The faction was then absorbed as the Fourth Studio Infantry Company. This is a fictional conflict; it did not take place. Prelude After the Sea Battles of Summerleaze Lake where the Paullians had been completely defeated at the hands of the Harry Corporation, Commander Paull of the Paullian Revolutionary Army was called to the palace of King Clarke of TC Studios, where he was severely reprimanded for losing control of the TC nuclear missile silo. The pact between the two factions was then broken off, and the Paullian inner council informed Paull that he should expect an attack. The inner council was proven right; five days after this, a one thousand strong army from the Inboxian front had been drafted to the northern front, where they attacked the Paullian capital inside the Scottish mountain of Beinn Dearg. Initial fighting Nearby towns had already been taken over by TC forces with little resistance - 90% of the Paullian's land was annexed during this time. Like the Sea Battles of Summerleaze Lake, the capital was surrounded by electrified walls. However, the Studio infantry immediately called out the tank companies (having learned from the Paullian report of the battle) and entered the capital with little bloodshed, in contrast to what happened next. The battle Garrison troops inside the capital bravely fought back against the TC attack for what little time they had; when the city walls were destroyed, they were surrounded from all sides and had little chance. Four hundred and fifty troops had been killed in battle, so Commander Paull ordered his remaining forces to withdraw to the central political building and enter the nuclear bunker underground. Once inside, all entrances were locked tight, and Paull instigated Article 48 of the Paullian Bill of Government Conventions, putting him in charge of the city's welfare - he then launched their only thermonuclear weapon into space, intending for it to fall straight back down and destroy the capital, killing the advancing troops along with it. However, King Clarke's army had a piece of radar hardware and used their hacking software in the central computer room in the Clarkian Palace to relocate the nuclear warhead to the Lawsonian side of the Inboxian front. The nuclear warhead did not land in the capital like Paull intended. After this, a small group of troops broke into the political building where the city's civilians and remaining (few) troops were in hiding and destroyed the main door. The troops were killed on sight, and Paull/the capital's citizens were captured and brought to the Clarkian Palace. This ended the battle and destroyed the Paullian Revolutionary Army as a faction. Aftermath Paull was brought before King Clarke for crimes against Studio law, where he was convicted and sentenced to life imprisonment without parole. The civilians captured by TC forces were released and granted conditional TC citizenship. The east side of the Lawsonian Inbox front was rendered uninhabitable by the fallout caused by the detonation of the redirected Paullian missile. All Paullian missile bases surrendered their weapons and troops to TC Studios. What remained of the Paullian Revolutionary Army was converted into the Fourth Studio Infantry Company and absorbed into the TC Studio army. King Clarke's reputation worsened as a result of what the international community considered a "war crime", as they had broken the terms of their pact. The Lawson Group and the Harry Corporation used this for propaganda purposes - they received an increase in troops of 36% and 19% respectively as a result. Category:Conflicts